The Rivalry
by kdzl
Summary: JJ's been in a funk since her breakup with Will, how will she get back into the dating scene? One shot, JJ/Hotch


**_AN/A short (relatively so) little one-shot that I wrote while I was supposed to be working._**

* * *

When Special Agent Jennifer Jareau found out that her best friend from high school was in town on business, she was thrilled beyond measure. It had been four months since Will had left her, flinging insults like he drank brandy--and even four months later, she was still fighting her own personal problems, leading to a new semi-recluse existence that JJ enjoyed when they weren't out on cases. She loved her friends and coworkers, but they were all too perceptive to just leave her alone.

Morgan was now in the habit of trying to set her up with his buddies, hoping to help JJ out of her dating rut. Emily always changed the subject when she thought she was asking too many personal question about the dismal end of JJ's nearly two-and-a-half-year long relationship, effectively clogging JJ's former emotional outlet. Reid was being too friendly, always asking if JJ was alright, or if she wanted to talk, she loved Reid, but he was not really the person she wanted to go to for relationship advice. Rossi had resolved to not talk to JJ about anything non-work related, only asking her help when absolutely necessary until JJ was less mopey. Garcia took every opportunity to tell JJ how much better off she was without the lame southern accent corrupting her gorgeous son. JJ had even walked in on Emily helping Garcia as the pair 'helped' her by filling out an e-harmony profile.

The only person that didn't seem to be consumed by her situation was Hotch, who treated her as though nothing had happened. At first, JJ had been incredibly grateful for his lack of response--now, however, he was the only one JJ wanted to notice her. With everyone else, JJ pretended not to notice their pity, she hadn't asked for it and never wanted, but it was there none the less. With Hotch, she didn't want pity either, she wanted something much more.

Ashley on the other hand had known JJ for years. To her, JJ's relationship with Will would be a small blip on the radar, a blip that had resulted in a child, but could still be counted as meaningless. JJ knew she wouldn't have to worry about Ashley acting as her team did, always trying to protect her from the situation she had willingly let herself get into. JJ was excited at the prospect of actually being free of the 'Help Me! I am weak." that seemed branded on her forehead.

JJ really did appreciate their concern, but it was all too much to handle. It was hard for her to enter a room and watch all the eyes she cared about stare at her, some how trying to project their sympathies. While she always had fun with Emily, Reid, Morgan and Garcia, maybe with her old friend she could begin to feel less broken. So when she saw the tall, brown haired woman enter the bar, she excitedly waved her over to where she was sitting.

"Hey Ash!" JJ said happily as her friend crushed her in a hug.

"Hey." Ashley replied, letting go to get a good look at the blonde liaison. "Alright, this isn't fair. You had your baby what, yesterday? And you're still skinnier than me." Ashley teased her friend, observing that in the year since JJ had given birth to Henry, she'd lost all her baby weight.

"Oh please." JJ laughed, "Someone seems to be lying so that they don't have to pay for drinks."

"Well, I am devious like that." Ashley began to look around the room. "So, where are the local flavors? Drinking is no good unless you have a decent man to do it with."

JJ searched, looking for any guy that seemed to be the least bit appeasing, but the room seemed sorely lacking. "They are probably all home with their wives."

"Hey, question, where is the bouncing baby boy?" Ashley asked, "Where did you stash the little bambino?"

"He is with my mom. She thought I could use a night on the town." JJ answered quickly, trying to not feel guilty that she wasn't at home with Henry. "With how much time he seems to spend with her, I wouldn't be surprised if he came home yelling, 'Hurry! Hurry! We only have fifteen minutes'." JJ laughed at the inside joke, no one else on the planet, save her brother, could ever understand how tense her mom could really be.

"If he doesn't say that, he will definitely ask you when the last time you brushed your teeth was." Ashley mused, remembering JJ's mother vividly as she pointed out another one of JJ's mother's compulsions. Ashley began to say something else, but suddenly stopped and began ogling at whoever had just come through the door. JJ, trying to be inconspicuous, slowly turned around to see a very familiar person standing in the door way.

"I think the local flavors are out." Ashley said quietly, never letting her eyes leave Aaron Hotchner. "What is his name and how do I get him to marry me?" JJ tried to hide her shock. Then two facts came, ramming into her mind. JJ suddenly remembered that not only did she and Ashley have the exact same taste in men, but that Ashely was, even at twenty eight years old, uncommonly boy crazy.

"Erm...He is...Uh...You sure he is your type?" JJ asked, trying to hide her contempt. "I mean, he can be really grouchy. And he can be so serious some times." JJ began listing the few things that slightly annoyed her about Hotch, but they were far and few between. It was a very good thing that she was out with Ashley, who didn't have formal training in the detecting of lies, because Emily and Garcia would be hounding her at this point.

"Jayje, boy is my type." Ashley said, immediately turning to JJ. "Wait? YOU KNOW HIM! THIS IS PERFECT!"

"Huh?" JJ asked confused, suddenly missing her two best friends more than anything.

"You can introduce me to him." Ashley explained. "Wait, what's his name?"

"Aaron Hotchner." JJ replied, trying to not shoot her friend mean glares. After all, with her self imposed isolation, she didn't have that many friends to choose from.

"Even his name is sexy." Ashley sighed, staring some more at JJ's favorite stoic unit chief. JJ began racking her brain for anything to help her out of this situation, but nothing was coming. She was thinking of any reason to make it so that she wouldn't have to introduce the guy she was attracted to, to her friend who went through men like gum. She unfortunately never got the chance, because at that precise moment, Hotch looked over at her.

"JJ." He called, coming over to the table where she was sitting.

"Hey Hotch." JJ said insecurely, knowing that she would have to let her friend have him. Ashley had no clue about the feelings JJ held for Hotch. And even if she did, it wasn't like JJ had any claim on him, Hotch had no idea how JJ felt. She resigned her self to the fact that it was just one of those times where she had to fake a smile and take one for the team. "Aaron Hotchner, this is my friend Ashley Lewis. Ash this is Aaron Hotchner, he's my boss." JJ introduced kindly.

Hotch smiled, and reached his hand out to shake Ashley's. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too." Ashley said like she was dreaming. "So, you work at the DMV with JJ?" She asked. Hotch began to attempt stifling his laughter.

"Actually, its the BAU." JJ whispered in Ashley's ear.

"Same difference." Ashley shot back. "So Aaron, why don't you take a seat by us?" She asked, twirling her hair.

"I'd love to, but I am meeting some friends. I appear to be a bit early." Hotch laughed, turning to JJ. "Actually, I am meeting the team here." JJ resisted the urge to smack her hand to her face. Of course he was here with the team. They had invited her, but in the light of Ashley's visit, she had told them no, not bothering to ask where they would be going. And they had accepted the usual response, not bothering to explain if her plans changed.

"Well, they can come over here. The more the merrier, I always say." Ashley persuaded, adding her award winning smile into the mix. She wasn't a Marketing Rep for no reason.

"That sounds fine." Hotch decided, sitting down. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"We played soccer together in high school. Go Pirates!" Ashley flirted. "JJ played defense, and I played forward."

JJ wanted more than anything to say, _"you still do" _but resisted. She was the one after all who had blown off the team to hang out with Ashley, it was her own fault that she forgot that Ashley tended to be a flirt. It wasn't Ashley's problem that JJ had a childish crush on her boss that would never be reciprocated.

"Did you play in college too? I know JJ played at Pittsburg..." Hotch trailed off as he saw the door open. "Hey, there they are." He began to wave the team over. JJ waved feebly, hoping no one would comment on how she hadn't hung out with them in a while. JJ's hopes were in vain.

"Jayje, its you!" Garcia shouted happily, "And you are outside, in clothes that aren't sweats, where people are."

JJ laughed a little, knowing that she deserved the hermit jokes.

"Doesn't that go against the definition of an agoraphobic? I think JJ must be making strides." Emily teased.

JJ ignored the jabs thrown in her direction. "Guys, this is my friend Ashley. We went to high school together." JJ turned to Ashley, "This is the team I work with. This is Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and you have already met Hotch."

"Nice to meet you all." Ashley mummbled, turning back to Hotch.

"I am going to get a drink." Hotch said, getting out of his seat.

"I'll come with you." Ashley offered, following him. Garcia and Emily began to giggle.

"Well, looks like the boss man has a fan." Garcia mused.

"She seems to be enjoying his company." JJ said, trying to conceal all emotion, but failing.

"And that seems to be eating you up inside." Morgan pointed out.

"What? You are crazy." JJ defended weakly. She watched as Emily, Garcia, and Reid all shook their heads at her. Rossi began to laugh lightly.

"What?" JJ shouted again.

"You are oblivious, I am going to play pool." Morgan said, turning around. "You coming with?" He asked Reid and Rossi, who nodded and followed.

Emily and Garcia sat down on either side of JJ. They gave each other fleeting looks, waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Garcia took in a breath of air.

"Sweet cakes, why did you let her near him?" Garcia asked sympathetically. "While your friend seems absolutely lovely, she kinda screams 'Slut'."

"No, she's a good person, they seem to be getting along." JJ said, trying not to groan as she saw Ashley pull Hotch onto the dance floor.

"I am sure he'd rather be with you." Emily tried to say something that would cheer her friend up, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"No, he wouldn't." JJ grumbled, and then tried to hide her disappointment. "I only care because I want them to get along." JJ lied.

"Next time, try that without shooting death glares and I might believe it." Garcia said, rolling her eyes. "Well, do you girls want to play rebound? We can find guys to buy us drinks because I don't feel like paying for mine. Oooh! He looks like a champ." Garcia mused as she drifted off to the bar.

"JJ, it's nice that you came out with us tonight. We've been worried about you." Emily offered softly, "Ever since--"

"I know. I just haven't felt like it." JJ stopped the conversation but continued to watch her friend and Hotch dancing on the floor. She was beyond relieved when the song finally finished and the pair made their way back to the table.

"What happened to the guys?" Hotch asked as he sat next to JJ.

"They're over playing pool." JJ pointed out, silently wishing that she could just go back home.

"Ooo, I've never been good at pool, do you think you could teach me Aaron?" Ashley asked Hotch directly, JJ scoffed knowing that Ashley had conned her fair share of men in bars over a pool table.

"Erm, that's ok, I'm not that good either." Hotch politely declined. It was that moment that JJ decided she was going to fight her former friend. If JJ couldn't have him, then Ashley couldn't either. And if JJ _could_ have him, well then Ashley still couldn't.

"Hotch, do you want to go play darts? I'll bet you $20 that I can beat you!" JJ asked, the words flowing out her mouth before she could stop them. Emily's face brightened in shock at the bold move of her blonde friend.

"You're on." Hotch smiled as he stood and waited for her, "but don't be upset when I beat you." He smiled uncharacteristically.

Emily and Ashley sat for only a moment before the high school friend turned to the seasoned profiler, "So what happened with that Will guy? I know that he must have hurt Jayje pretty bad for her to get in such a funk."

"Honestly? None of us really know. We just know that she always feels like a terrible mother, and that one day she came in with a black eye. She refused to talk about it with anyone, and gets upset with us when we try." Emily explained, smiling softly as she watched the pair playing darts.

"Poor girl got her heart broken, eh?" Ashley commented sadly, "you know, she's always felt like she wasn't good enough for the great guys, but Mr. Ken doll over there seems to like her." Ashley observed.

Emily warily eyed the new acquaintance, "what do you mean?" She still wasn't positive JJ's _former_ friend didn't have a trick up her sleeve.

"I thought he was hot the moment he walked in, but the way JJ got all protective? She's got the hots for him. And the way he looked at her? He's just waiting for her to show him she's interested."

"But, if you knew that, why did you flirt so openly with him?" Emily asked in surprise. Sure they had all seen the looks that passed between the media liaison and the unit chief, but she was surprised that someone outside the team could pick up on it so easily.

"JJ's shy when it comes to guys. I'm not. But if JJ's anything, she's competitive. I had to give her a little rivalry."

Emily smiled as she saw JJ wrap her arms around their unit chief and instruct him how to throw the dart perfectly. It was obvious to every patron in the bar, the attraction between the two. Suddenly, they both blushed, immediately separated, and stood silently for a moment--followed by Hotch putting his right arm around JJ's waist as he threw the dart with his left.

"Maybe a little rivalry is exactly what those two needed." Emily mused gleefully as she watched the two in close company.

"Sure, now where's that skinny guy with the long hair? He's pretty good looking." Ashley said as she scanned the room.

* * *

**_AN/Hope you liked it! Please Review!_**


End file.
